


Deidara - Taiyo no Sakuhin

by Deidara_Masaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidara_Masaki/pseuds/Deidara_Masaki
Summary: Without home, no present.And this story is about Deidara's home. His childhood and short youth. His path of becoming an artist.It wasn't easy. Many ups and downs. What does made him so unique?Here you will find it out! An untold story, with much emotions and about a love of a family in the fury of the ninja-world.Have fun reading Haha!!!ART IS AN EXPLOSION,HM!!!





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One World. The one world, made out of broken glass...

A world, created by unexplainable reasons. A world full of anger, greed and lust for power....

After a great master, named Rikoudo Sennin had acquired the power of ninjutsu, he referred them to shared powers with certain strengths and weaknesses. However, as was the nature of human beings, people became complacent and submerged in wars of families' clans. So deep that perhaps a great war could arise that all the countries of the shinobi had to indulge in it. In mission to protect the families and civilians of their own villages. Nobody was save! You couldn't trust anybody...

The relentless yearning for power had already brought about complete destruction in the realms of fire, wind, water, the earth, and the, just a few centuries-discovered, empire of lightning. Never before had there been such a bloody battle as it was in these days.

The third great ninja war. Cursed by the mistrust of the land of wind, called Sunagakure, to the ninja-world. After their ruler, the third Kazekage, suddenly disappeared, they attacked the other nations for kidnapping him. Nobody hesitated and so the land of earth, Iwagakure, fought against Konoha, and Kirigakure against Sunagakure. Until it was only everybody, against everybody...

Blood-soaked powers, against the eyes and the power of a commonplace. And even now, this story begins, with a combat on life or death. Not for power, but because of a trick of a betrayer.....


	2. Eye on eye, tooth on mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before it all starts, I introduce you some important persons. Without them I wouldn't be alive,un!   
> Enjoy peoples Haha!!!
> 
> KATSU!!!!

**Eye on eye, tooth on mercy**

There was a murderous scream in the darkest night. The birds fluttered away from branches of the trees. From the dark woods into the cold winter air, which would soon be shrouded in dew and warmth by the sun's rays.

Laughter and horrible cries of innocent women and children rang along the side of the mountains. A blazing flickering and the scene stifled a street in fear and carnage. Many women were running around, fleeing from the black-robed and fast attackers, armed with swords on their backs. With their hands on the handles of the blades, they set out their plan, to take everything down. Into the red-skinned sky and turn the village into ashes.

It was a bleak day. The small village, south-western miles away of the capital Iwagakure. It was hidden deep in the borders of Iwagakure. Equipped with nothing military, the people were sentenced to death. The first roofs of variously constructed and already burning houses collapsed. The people screamed in panic. Manchanders tried to defend themselves, which became slaughtered immediately. And some of the people, became split apart brutally...

"ARGH!!!", a shadow collapsed into his own blood in the fire of hell. "AH!!!!", a woman screamed horrified, "HELP US!!!". 

...

The fire suffocated the air of the nature...

A young woman was hiding in a very narrow alley. With her two years old little son in her arms. His deep blue eyes glittered in the flash of the red fire. The little boy climbed off his mother and walked with his bare little feet to the open corner. Looking curiously around it. He ventured a look a bit out while a man was just thrown dead on the floor. The blood on its facade was thrown into the air. Some of it splashed onto the boy's little feet. The brunnete immediately ran back to his mother, who backed away and was looking for a way out of the borders, to save her son. ''M-Mama-w-what happen- '', he tried to asked innocently. The dark-brown haired woman quickly took him to her arms and carried him out of the hiding place. She knew, no matter where they were hiding, the masked attackers would not stop to kill, until all were dead. That's why she ran. She gasped and sweated. The little boy was scared and grabbed tightly his mother's kimono. She was always looking for a hiding place to let herself disappear from the eyes of her opponents, until she was finally ready to run out into the open field.

A quick step scurried in the blades of grass. The slippers already left the woman ran out into the open world, looking for help. Where are the combative ninjas when you need them? Her eyes filled with tears. Of fright and hope. The woman held tightly her son in her arms. She wanted to protect him with all costs. The silence made the little one look up to her. She was groaning exhausted from the danger and the walk. The little boy tried to touch her, as he saw a flash comming up from behind. His eyes spyed over her shoulder and widen in the found. ''Hhh-'', he breathed shocked, ''Mama look there!''. With his forefinger pointed backwards, the mother turned to it. ''What-?!''. She looked back a bit and turned as a pole was drilled through her heart.

The strength of the staff thrown mother and son backwards. The kid was torn but she held him in his arms until the fall finished and she had to let go. The little one cautiously dismounted from his mother, trembling, shaking her gently, "Mama...!". He cried loudly in pain. The young woman doesn't moved with the glassy turquoise eyes. They started to the night sky. Trying to find some strength, taking harshly some deep breaths. She pulled out the staff, which hit through his little left shoulder and out off her chest. Much blood rafted out off her weakened body. "M-Mama-?", the young boy stuttered and sat up. His mother pushed him away with the last of her strength and murmured, "Run for your life-and tell the others-that we've been tricked... I love you.....''. Blood welled over her dryed lips. The eyes trembled fastly. Her son gulped and looked onto his little hands. Blood covered his fingers. Blood of her heart. Tears rolled down his thick cheeks.

Strange voices made the marine blue-eyed little man blink with tears and look to their direction. Quickly he looked to his mother whom life left quickly. The wood-brown haired boy wiped her blood off on his cheek. Because her light was already extinguished. With wide eyes he remembered her last words and jumped upm ran away as fast as he could. At least he wanted to take the heavy pile, but there was no time for that. Panic filled his heart the closer the enemies came. He fled to the mountains, where a few days later he was finally rescued by Chunin from Iwagakure.

  
Screaming, he tortured himself with pain. He had barely eaten or drank anything. And the big wound in his shoulder caused him to get a huge scar on his arm. The stake also hit him.

He stayed in the orphanstage for a few months. His father was lost. He doesn't knew what had happened to him. Nor the reason, why people had to die. Why his parents, had to die . The little boy could still clearly smell the blood of his mother and see it in his dreams. That not only made him sad, but also angry. The upcoming years of his existence will not be easy.

The orphanage only heard the name Anmaru Masaki. The boy always talked to himself to calm down himself. He was proud, that he survived and felt himself strong. People around him called it a wonder...

The other new parents, who were now by his side and caring for him and appeared obligingly cheerful in the first years, were thrown into another path years after. His stepfather started to work as a sensei and the little one got ragged. Because the attention of his students was more valuable than the adopted son himself. One day, the brunette went to his stepfather depressed and asked if he could train him now. He wanted to become a ninja. As strong as them. Being able to protect himself and the others. Hidden behind the newspaper, the other man asked, snorting, "Why I shall train a nothing like you?". ''Yes-you know-you-I'd like to have you as a master, father.'', Anmaru mumbled nervously. ''Hmmm Anmaru. With the little craft of the diziplin you have it on slowly.''. So the man stood up and grinned at the little 11-year-old, '' Maybe something can be done there.''. "Really?!" Anmaru's face finally beamed with joy. "Well, it won't be easy! Show respect that you have to know!''.the roughed stepfather pulled out a kunai and cracked his fingers together. That wasn't a good sign. Anmaru gulped but looked determined at him. ''And if you run away,'', he knelt down, ''-then-you're a coward! And ninjas are not cowards but mighty!''.  
The child's heart raced and throbbed heavily against the chest of the man in fear, and the stepfather started to beat him hardly.

Only when his stepfather allowed him to leave, Anmaru was able to leave. He usually ran into the store room and cried his eyes out. These weren't training sessions. Impossible. He was mistreated. These acts of violence finished him. As it continued in the following years.

Time after time Anmaru became an handsome young man. Hard to believe that he was able to survive for 6 long years in this bay. But his eyes on his stepfather were very cold. This strength, where he could now endure the earth, was not worth the pain and plagues even his stepmother had to endure. She was rather intimidated and too scared to say anything against her husband. But for Anmaru it was over.

One day...

He took a cloth tied around his mouth, and slunk into the kitchen to the closet. In the big wall hung tools, loops everything in black. But what interested the stately man more were the daggers with golden handles. Beautiful birds were engraved in the gold and curved tips at the end of the handles forged metal. Without hesitation he took the blades to his chest and then went to the bedchamber.  
So he reached firmly into the daggers and with rage he approached with glaring glances to the parents' marriage-bed. In the soul levels, which were colder than every frosty night, the sleeping father reflected his eyes. Determined Anmaru reached firmly into the loops of the knives, got out and struck. "Die!!!", he whispered in fury. The man shrieked and the woman jumped out of bed in horror, ''OH MY-WHAT'S STOP AAAAAARGH !!!!!". ''. With too much felt rage what was done to him and his mother as well. He stabbed again. Again. Again! With the strength of the rage, Anmaru almost lost his breath. Now in a few moments in the pleasurable in yearning exalted tunk of freedom raised, the blood spread to the ceiling and walls. It satisfied him to hear his terrified scream. The pain shattering the air apart. The mother looked over at the attackers and trembled, "Who are you?" Anmaru raised his head and threw the mask away, staring at his father, who brought his last breathfulness to him and let him die in a stunned shake of his head. With her hands on her face, the mother doesn't dared to look at him, and so the young rebellion ran away.

With the weight on his back, he killed his stepfather with his own hands, he was traveling around. Traveling through Iwagakure to complete the map and draw in the villages he discovered. Any ninja, who came too close to him, he stabbed in a few moves with the daggers on which the blood of his stepfather is still able to stick. What he lived, was a boundless loneliness that doesn' t bothered him. Until one day he....

''HA!!!!''. Anmaru crushed down a tree whereupon an injured ninja was then buried and thus incapacitated. He destroyed the next one in 5 cuts under one second and the other attacked him at the same time using his partner as a shield. Then he was suddenly surprised by Kunai underfoot and immediately the letter bombs blew up. Anmaru was thrown back and hit a tree he sat in the end. This came surprisingly to him and he frowned. The brown-haired young man slipped his red strin band on his forehead correctly and he looked in the direction of the one, who attacked him. Suddenly nets were stretched over him and in a fraction of a second he hung in a tree. The net was made of steel. ''What the 

-!!! ARGH DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!!!!'', he shouted, ''A man should not underestimate you bastards you hear?! I'll get out on my own and then I'll get you done!''. ''Is that so?'',  a manly voice spoke which seemed very familiar to him. The unknown landed on a rock over Anmaru. So the special-Ionin supported himself and recognized the man over him, ''M-Master Tsuchikage! Of the second generation!''. Mu the acting at the time Tsuchikage was covered with bandages everywhere on the upper body as well as the face. His yellow robe fluttered in a twist. So, he stared at the caught wild ninja. 

"Imagine a world without the others. If you didn't have them, you wouldn't have food, you wouldn't have water, . Wouldn't you even be alive?! You can not live without people!''. ''Ts-'', Anmaru kicked against the net, ''You don't care! This is my life that I lead and you can not change that!''. ''Hmpf-'', the Tsuchikage gave a sure jolt out of his breathing as he spoke, ''Weren't you alone now, you would not have been captured. Then people would have helped you and saved you from becomming kidnapped.''. '' W-What? They are only interested in suffering!''. ''A good Shinobi doesn't do that, but you do! You are suffering and then, when you are old and frail, when you need help, then you have no one left! Do you really want to die alone without someone by your side?". Anmaru looked down to think of it. Inside of him, the imagination of having nothing left than yourself, hit his cold heart. "You don't have to love everybody. N o question. But out, you can do something good and everyone will do it to you too. It's a world of taking and giving.". The wise words that the Tsuchikage gave that were pure and full of life, gave Anmaru a shine in the sea blue eyes. The speech directed him to a new phase of life. The affection and camaraderie that he had never experiented before. And to which he could get used to quickly. 

A new day starts. 

Long blonde hair of a woman waved in the wind.

She fell, "ARGH!!!. She slammed into the mud. As she got attacked, blades saved her and an huge shadow, protected her. Her grey eyes looked up to the head of the very huge man. "A-Anmaru-!!!-", she recognized her comrade....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! 
> 
> I wrote this story 7 years long and its finished in german! It got so many fans so I decided to translate it for you into English yeah!!!  
> I will continue as fast as I can since it's just a prologue hehe!  
> But I hope I woke up your interest,un!
> 
> ART IS A BANG,HM!!!


End file.
